


Farewell

by Notmenotthem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Drinking, Drugs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthem/pseuds/Notmenotthem
Summary: Dean and Ruby take a break before the end.
Relationships: Ruby/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Dean needed a break. He told Castiel and Sam he needed to be somewhere. Sam had protested they were on a mission. Same with their new friend Castiel, the stuffy "Angel of the Lord." 

Dean promised he'll be back in a few days. He needed some time for himself. He just got back from The Pit. He needed to forget. He wasn't alone he was with the demon, Ruby. 

At the moment they were having a beer discussing their time in Hell. No one understood but Ruby. She asked Dean if he wanted a drink, and he eagerly agreed. Now drunk, both were playing pool.

Ruby was distracting Dean's opponent, while Dean was making his shot. It was mildly working, the guy was good. But when Ruby was making a gesture with her tongue, the guy slipped and missed his crucial shot. Dean won.

Now they were in a diner eating chicken wings. Ruby liked fries, but just as long it was unsalted. Ruby laughed when Dean burped. Then she giggled when she did as well. Then afterwards they went for a walk and got stoned. 

They were talking about random crap and stuff. Ruby knew what she had to do. She didn't care. She was enjoying Dean's company. She knew she was dead after her mission was done. Their eyes met, then they kissed. 

Afterwards they were swimming naked in the cold lake. Much better than the fire in Hell. Her and Dean were holding each other while they walked down the shore. She liked Sam as well, but he was a big lug. Too trusting. Dean at least was honest. He didn't trust her. But hate sex was great. 

They stopped and kissed under the crescent moon. She smiled up at him and gave him a hug. Feeling Dean's squeeze she closed her eyes. She wished she seduced Dean instead. Her and Dean were honest with one another.

Sam was texting her about his fix. She rolled her eyes. 

"Sam. Not now." She typed back. Then she shut her phone off. She rolled back in Dean's arms and tried to sleep. Dean at least saw her who she really was. He even knew her real name. He kissed her head and fell asleep. Ruby falls asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

They were at some random strip club somewhere. It was Dean's idea. She didn't care. She yawned at the dancer earning her a dirty look. She glanced at Dean who looked bored. She looked at the sign. Amateur Night. Perfect.

She bowed after her set. She felt Dean's lustful eyes on her. She gave it her all. She learned it from the best. There was many dancers downstairs, many of them former assassins. They were good at their jobs. After counting her tips ($543 nice!) She and Dean went to his motel room and banged all night. 

"You are such a whore." He says rolling off her sweating.

"Talk about calling the kettle, Winchester." She says after rolling in his arms. Feeling Dean's kiss, she knew he had fun. She asked him to take a shower with her. 

They continued to have their fun. Occasionally hunting, always being careful to avoid angels. That Castiel was obsessed with Dean. 

"He's mine!" She shouted in her mind. She was careful, she hid her thoughts from being read. 

They knew they had to get back soon, Sam was getting impatient. So was Lilith. She sighed. She was a demon, but for once she wished she was human. 

She read her texts and listened to her voicemail. Sam was begging for her blood. Pathetic. At least Dean was strong. After hanging up she walked up to him and slapped his behind earning her a dirty look. She smirked at Dean and invited him in the Impala. 

They were driving home. The Dean/Ruby saga was done. Too bad. If she had any say, she would grab Dean and take him back to Italy. Italy was beautiful. Plus Lilith would never find her. She held Dean's hand with him looking at her confusingly. She smiled, a real smile. Hopefully if she survives this she can take Dean and retire somewhere.

Dean at least squeezed her hand back. He must have read her mind. Before they drove into town they stopped at a closed campground and had a last date. They finished having sex and were watching the stars. No words were said. They understood each other. 

"Winchester. If I could, I'll take you far away. Just you and me. No Sam. No Lilith. No angels. Just you and me looking at Italian art."

"As tempting as that is, you know what's gonna happen."

"I know. We know our roles. At least I know there is someone that cares."

"Yeah. Sam."

"No dummy. You."

"No I don't. This is just physical."

"You say that. But honestly. If we had the choice. Would you retire?"

"Maybe. Me with a demon. I know about Sam and Meg. But you. I'll never live it down."

"Racist."

Dean laughs. Then they get dressed and went home. After that, they knew it was over. 

A few weeks later, she gave Sam her speech. Seeing Lilith's blood, she knew she was dead. She heard Dean breaking down the door. She and Dean knew. She sent him a silent goodbye. Dean knew it too.


End file.
